Malta (マルタ)
Ugh everything here is a mess,,,,, Listen if you saw that pink-haired girl on the Top Pages or whatever then that's not Malta, she has bROWN hair not pink hair,,,, just saying Malta (マルタ Maruta) is an OC character created by SpicyDoitsu based off of the series Hetalia: Axis Powers and is part of the Allied Forces. In 2014, SpicyDoitsu gave her the name Anya Winslow (アーニャウィンスロー Ānya U~insurō). ''Note: Malta's human name is of Russian descent because, #1. I created her before I understood how human names worked. I created her even before I watched the first episode. Bad idea. Don't follow in my footsteps. #2. She's existed for over a year already and I've been too lazy to change her name, mainly because everyone I know is already used to "Anya." I know it's inaccurate, but... Oh well. Am I right, ladies? --SpicyDoitsu'' |caption = Here's a poorly drawn MS Paint Malta because I can't find my tablet}} Attributes Appearance Malta has mid-length brown hair with an ahoge sticking up and curving back from the back of her head, which may or may not be her erogenous zone. It is said to represent the island of Comino. She wears a tan WWII military uniform similar to Britain’s. It includes a beige shirt and tie, a brown Sam Browne belt, and black boots. In earlier pictures, her hair was much longer, straighter, and didn’t flare out as much around her ahoge. Malta’s hair was actually incorrectly depicted as magenta in the earliest artwork of her, but it was quickly changed to brown. At one point, her eyebrows were on the thicker side due to being a colony of Britain’s, but they were switched back to normal ones. In her first appearance, Malta wore a black v-neck tank top on top of another white tank top and blue skinny jeans. Now, when not in uniform, she is usually seen in a white t-shirt with red trim and a Maltese Cross at the bottom, regular blue jeans, and red shoes. Sometimes she can be seen with her brown and green pet duck, who's said to represent Duck Village on Manoel Island in Gzira. Personality and Interests Malta is a cheerful, energetic, sarcastic and somewhat loud young woman. She loves talking to people, enjoys making friends, and loves introducing her customs and traditions to tourists. She often swears a lot, which is a habit she can’t quite seem to break. Most of the time she uses swear words as a part of her everyday conversations, but when she’s angry, she goes a little over the top and it drives people away. She can be a bit childish and naïve at times, too. Despite this, she can also be very caring toward other people, which gave her the nickname “The Nurse of the Mediterranean” during WW2. She’s also very brave. During WW2, she was awarded the George Cross by England’s king for exceptional bravery. When she has her mind set on something, Malta is a very determined person and will step out of her way to get to it. Most of the time, though, she’s very laid back. She enjoys food, almost as much as America. Her favourite food is Fenkata, which is Malta’s national dish. Not only that, but she’s always a slut for honey. She puts it on a lot of her food. She also likes all kinds of seafood, especially shrimp. Being an island nation, she’s kind of prone to like fish. Her favourite drink is called Kinnie, which is a kind of soda pop. She loves to swim, to roam around her towns, and to cook. She’s also particularly good at singing. Malta loves to gather all of her friends together and throw parties. There are a lot of nightclubs in Malta, and she spends a lot of time in them, mostly laughing with her friends and eating sweets. She’d dance if she wanted to, but unfortunately, Malta can’t dance at all. She’s not proud of it. Not only that, but she can’t really drive, either. Her “specialty” is parking. She doesn’t reveal much skin. Usually, she tries to cover up a lot. She’s been seen on the beaches at her house wearing shorts and a t-shirt, claiming they were what made up her bathing suit. She’s quite religious, too. Malta’s official religion is Catholicism, and she follows it without question. Sometimes she can be a bit stubborn when people try to question her beliefs, to the point where she’ll keep arguing her case, even if there’s evidence that she’s wrong. At times, she can be very traditional. She keeps an old għonnella in her closet, as well as a traditional Maltese dress (gezwira). She enjoys singing old folk songs with her people whenever she can. She’s very proud of her history, culture and religion. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanmade characters Category:Hetalia Category:European Characters